Blood on the roses
by Tenshiko Ryuu
Summary: France is murdered. Many secrets are revealed. Who murdered him and who was his secret lover. Human names used. YAOI dont like dont read. Character death, obviously. More chapters to come and more questions asked.


Blood on the Roses

Author's Note: Okay, this is my second story on here. It has some OCCness in some parts. If you don't like YAOI or CHARACTER DEATH, DO NOT READ THIS. This probably isn't not for France fan girls. Human names used. More chapters to come soon if I get motivated. To make this like a game, send who you think the murderer is and who do you think France's love is. More will be revealed in chapter two. Keep reading for more. Any suggestions? That's why they have reviews.

"Ohonhonhon, you know you want me my love, almost as much as I want you." Francis said holding his lover's chin.

"I can't do this. Not here, not now. What if we get caught? This is Alfred's party after all." The young man said pulling his face away.

"Yes my love, but that would only add to the thrill." Francis said, grabbing the man's waist and pulling him closer.

"Maybe after the party we could go to your house tomorrow and then you can do whatever you like to me. I'm just really not into the whole risky business. I just want it to be you and me, okay?"

"But I can't wait for you. I want, and need, you now more than ever. I know you want me inside of you now. You can't deny it. Your pants make it rather obvious." Francis said, rubbing his lover's crotch. Then he kissed him, hard and long. Francis slipped his tongue into the man's mouth, causing him to moan. Then the man broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry but, I have to go. I don't want anyone getting suspicious about us being together." The man said and slipped through the door; after he steadied his breath and put his coat on to hide his erection.

Francis sighed and walked to the closest bathroom to get rid of the little 'problem' in his pants. Then he walked down the stairs to see who all was there. Alfred was having a party and nearly everyone had been invited. Only a few people didn't show up to the party. Even Ivan had shown up to the party, which was unlike him. Francis decided to chat with Arthur just to tick him off, and then he left.

It was a warm night. The stars where shining bright in the sky overhead. Francis decided he could walk instead of hitching a ride. The wind was blowing just enough to slightly blow his hair. Leaves rustled on each side of the road he was walking on. He stopped when he came to a bridge overlooking a river. He walked to the middle of the bridge and looked down. The water was so calm and peaceful he was mesmerized.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps on the other side of the bridge. He quickly turned his head toward the direction of the footsteps. A shadowed figure appeared on the other side of the bridge but Francis couldn't see who it was. At that moment the figure pulled out a gun and aimed for Francis's head. He pulled the trigger but missed and Francis took that chance to run. If he could get back to the party he would be safe. Unfortunately he tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. He scrambled to get back up but the figure put its foot on his chest so he couldn't move. He cocked the gun once more and shot Francis in the chest. He was bleeding out but Francis managed to say one more thing before he died.

"Tell everyone that I love-" and he died right there. The figure than grabbed Francis's corpse and dragged it back to his house. He took it to one of the many rose gardens, and tossed the body in it. The figure took the gun and shot the corpse once more in the heart and more blood seeped onto the roses.

The next morning Alfred decided to visit Francis to return the Wine left from the party. He knocked on the door and there was no answer so he decided to walk around to the back door. Then he noticed something strange with the roses so he decided to go check it out. It looked like the rocks surrounding the garden had blood on it. Alfred went to get a better look but what he saw surprised him. Francis was lying in the roses, face down in a pool of blood. The leaves on the roses had blood splatters all over them. Alfred felt the blood rust out of his head. The site was gruesome and it made him nearly sick. As soon as he regain control of himself and pulled out his phone, and he quickly but shakily dialed 9-1-1 as quick as humanly possible.

When the paramedics arrived, Alfred was crying into Ivan's coat. He would deny it later but now he really needed someone to hold him, even though it was un-hero like of him. Ivan looked as if he was going to cry but held back the tears. He wanted Francis to become one with him, not die like this. Arthur was devastated. The last thing he said to Francis was, "Fuck off frog faced bastard. No one likes you. Just go and die already." He decided just to sit on the small stone wall around another one of the gardens. He really liked Francis but he never told him. Francis was always into someone else and now, he would never know Arthurs true feelings.

After the body was removed, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku arrived at the scene. Feliciano was sobbing because he just lost his older brother. Ludwig and Kiku were trying to keep him from hyperventilating. Wang Yao had arrived too and went to hug Ivan. Francis death had shocked them all but soon everyone had calmed down, except for Feliciano who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Then, Alfred stood up and made an announcement.

"We all know our friend Francis is no longer here with us but now we must avenge him. Even if he was a huge pervert, he didn't deserve to be killed. I say since I'm the hero I will find his murderer. They won't get away with this." He shouted from on top of the table at his house.

"How the hell are you going to catch a murderer? You couldn't even solve mystery video game?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You all are going to help me, duh. I just get all the credit because, I'M THE HERO!" Alfred shouted, giving them all thumbs up while winking. He was back to being the cocky person he was before.


End file.
